Lana Loud
Grey Griffin Hara Velasquez |inspirasyon = Kapatid ni Chris Savinohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |edad = 6http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163330/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lana/ |okupasyon = Estudyante sa Elementarya Bluebell Scout |pamilya = |hayop = |kaibigan = Luna Lola (kakuwarto) Lincoln Clyde Mga hayop niya Skippy (interes sa pag-ibig) |kalaban = Exterminator Tetherby Manedyer ng Super Mart Park Ranger}} Si Lana Loud ay isang pangunahing karakter ng The Loud House. Biograpiya Sa edad na anim na taong gulang, si Lana ang ikaapat na pinakabatang anak ng pamilyang Loud, at ang ikalawang pinakamatanda sa limang nakababatang kapatid ni Lincoln. Siya rin ang nakatatandang kambal na kapatid ni Lola, na kasama niyang dinadalo sa Grade 1 ng Royal Woods Elementary School. Personalidad Si Lana ay isang tomboy, na napakaiba sa panbabaeng personalidad ng kanyang kambal. Gustung-gusto niyang maglaro sa putik, at masiyahan sa pagiging marumi. Ang kanyang mga kasiyahan ay matatagpuan sa dumi ng lahat ng uri, at anumang hindi malinis, mula sa mga palaka sa paghuhukay sa basura para sa chewing gum sa paggawa ng mga panlabas na negosyo. Sa kabila ng kanyang pagka-tomboy, at malubhang gawi, siya ay isang sapat na disenteng tao, at mapagmahal sa kanyang pamilya. Siya ay isang batang ekspertong tubero, ito at iba pang mga trabaho na malapit sa dumi, pag-aayos ng mga artipakto, tulad ng sa "Sleuth or Consequences", kung saan ginagamit niya si "Big Bertha" isang plunger upang tanggalin ang bara sa inidoro, bagaman naglalayon din siya na makagawa ng isang malaking tae na sapat na barahin ang inidoro. Ang iba pang halimbawa ay nasa "Suite and Sour", na kung saan sinubukan niyang ayusin ang shower. Nagtataglay din siya ng malawak na kaalaman sa pagsasaayos ng awtomotib at makinarya, at minsan ay maaaring makita na nag-aayos ng kotse ni Lola o kahit si Vanzilla. Deskripsyon sa Nick "Si Lana Loud ay ang residenteng Ms. Fix-It, at laging handa na tumulong, kahit gaano karumi ang trabaho. Kailangan ng inidoro mo na di-barado? Ahas na pinakain? Walang trabaho na masyadong matigas, o masyadong marumi na kuhain. Ang lahat ng kanyang hinihiling sa pagbalik ay isang maliit na A-B-C gum, o isang punong kamay na pagkain ng aso." Hitsura Lana ay halos kapareho sa kanyang pisikal na hitsura kay Lola. Siya ay may dilaw na buhok, na may dalawang pababa na pigtails na nakatali sa pulang scrunchies, at nawawala ang kanyang mga ngipin sa harap, tulad ng kanyang kambal. Nagsusuot siya ng isang pulang panbeysbol na takip na paharap sa likod, puting snikers na may asul na strayps, at isang madilim na berdeng t-shirt sa ilalim ng maitim na asul na oberols. Ang kanyang damit pantulog ay binubuo lamang ng isang madilim na berdeng t-shirt. Ang kanyang swimsuit ay isang asul na piraso, na mukhang katulad ng oberols. Ang kanyang kasuotang taglamig ay binubuo ng isang dilaw na amerikana na may kapares na pantalon, asul na bota na may kapares na guwantes, at berdeng earmuffs. Takip Ang sumbrero ni Lana ay isang pulang panbeysbol na takip na kanyang sinusuot sa bawat episode na nagpapakita siya. Si Lana ay hindi kailanman nagsuot ng kanyang takip na paharap, palaging suot niya itong paharap sa likod, at ipinakita din na suot niya ito sa pagtulog. Ang tanging panahon kung saan ginawa ni Lana ang isang bagay na kasama ang kanyang takip ay kapag nais niyang ipirma ito ni Lincoln sa "The Loudest Yard". Ang mga tanging istansya kung saan hindi sinusuot ni Lana ang kanyang sumbrero sa halos lahat ng oras ay nasa mga episode na "In Tents Debate", "Toads and Tiaras", at "The Whole Picture". Mga alternatibong bersyon at alter-ego Leif Loud Royal Flush Mga absensya Season 1 *"Save the Date" *"The Waiting Game" *"A Fair to Remember" Season 2 *"The Old and the Restless" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Out of the Picture" *"Back Out There" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Friend or Faux?" *"Legends" *"Snow Way Down" Season 3 *City Slickers Mga reperensya en:Lana Loud es:Lana Loud fr:Lana Loud he:לאנה רעש id:Lana Loud ja:ラナ ラウド pl:Henryka Harmidomska pt-br:Lana Loud ru:Лана Лауд zh:拉娜 Kategorya:Karakter Kategorya:Pangunahing Karakter Kategorya:Babae Kategorya:Bata Kategorya:Tao Kategorya:Pamilyang Loud